


i did this just for you (there's nothing i won't do for you)

by VariousStories123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Codependency, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Overprotective Burr, Overprotective Hamilton, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: The thing is that Aaron loved Alexander more than anything.





	

He remembered the first time he first met Alexander Hamilton.

He was so beautiful, wide eyes and smiling mouth. He had been smitten with him instantly, using all his charms to make Alexander even more starry-eyed.

Theirs was a flowery romance, stopped only by blood.

***

It started like this.

Alexander started to come home with bruises.

At first, Aaron had pushed it aside. He was sure it was nothing but Alexander being clumsy, after all, Alexander never said anything. But then it escalated till one day Alexander didn’t come back home.

He gets a call from the hospital the very day.

Revenge comes even more swiftly after.

***

“I did this just for you.”

Alexander’s eyes are wide. “Aaron.”

“I did this just for you,” Aaron repeated, eyes wide. His hands are shaky, blood dripping from his fingertips. “I did this just for you.’

“Aaron, you need to tell me what you did,” Alexander pleaded. “What did you do?”

Aaron just shook his head and retreated, legs wobbling like a newborn deer. Alexander followed, hand reaching out to grasp at him. He finally managed to grasp his lapels and reached up to stroke his face. 

“Aaron, please.”

Aaron looked away. He could never refuse Alexander, not even in this dire moment. He reached inside his jacket to pull out a gun. “I had to.”

Alexander’s eyes were wide, so wide. “No,” he breathed.

“I killed them.” Aaron’s hand reached up to grasp at Alexander’s own hands. “I couldn’t let them go unpunished. I did what I had to do.”

“Aaron, did you kill them?”

Aaron nodded slowly letting the gun slip from his other hand. His grip tightened over Alexander’s hands as if the other would disappear. “Please understand,” he pleaded, voice cracking. “I did it for you. Everything for you.”

“Oh, Aaron.” He should be so frightened. Instead, he feels saddened and just so…

Angry.

Aaron looked down at him then and panic overwhelmed him till he was suffocating in it. “Alexander, don’t leave me. Please I’m sorry, don’t-”

“Shh, shh,” he soothed. He tucked Aaron into a hug. “I’m not going to leave you. We’ll take care of this. I’ll take care of you.”

“Promise?” he gasped.

“I promise.”

***

It's Alexander that hides the bodies.

Alexander may not have approved of Aaron’s way of dealing with things but he would not, could not let Aaron get caught. He would rather have this guilt on his hands than Aaron behind bars.

He loved him too much for that.

***

“Alexander?”

He peered to look over at Aaron who was curled up on his lap. “Aaron, what’s wrong?”

Aaron didn’t speak for a good minute. Finally he lifted himself up and pressed a silent kiss against his lips. Alexander closed his eyes, kissing back.

He knew what this kiss meant.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

***

They can’t run for long.

***

Alexander dies first.

He’s pushing for Aaron to go, that he’ll talk to the police waiting outside. Aaron had refused but the police had barged in anyways and gotten trigger happy.

His last memory of Alexander is him reaching out, eyes wide. Him holding him as he died. Crying as the policemen dragged him out away from him. Screaming as they beat him.

***

He awaited his sentence in prison.

He just wants to die.

Wants to see Alexander.

***

He goes free.

By some twist of fate, he goes free.

It tasted bitter.

***

Sometimes on rainy days, he can still see Alexander.

It’s these days he lives for, he thinks. He had managed to get his life together again. He moved to Europe, changed his name. Had gotten a little house, a cat _(two cats actually but the other was still rather wary around him)_.

He took in the rainy air before resting his head on his elbows.

God he was so fucking lonely.

***

It was all his fault.

He shouldn’t have killed them.

He shouldn’t have left Alexander alone.

He shouldn’t have- he shouldn’t have-

Fuck.

***

He dies at the age of sixty.

Alexander had died at the young age of twenty-two.

It was a long thirty-eight years.

_(Just as he died, he’d wondered if he would see Alexander again.)_

***

He wakes up to darkness.

It’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly rather tired. terrible things are just happening around the world and i needed to write something sad to get it out of my system. i'm not entirely sure if it worked or not.


End file.
